1. Field
This application relates to the construction of structures, such as buildings. More particularly, it relates to the construction of structures using extrusion techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Structures, such as buildings, may be built up, layer by layer, by extruding cementitious or other unhardened material or materials from a nozzle moving in a controlled pattern. Examples of apparatuses and processes that may be used are set forth in the patent applications that have been incorporated by reference in the Cross-Reference to Related Applications section of this application.
This approach often involves the delivery of wet, uncured material, such as cementitious material, from a storage tank through one or more hoses to a nozzle. If there is a power failure, a lengthy halt in operation, or if the equipment is not adequately cleaned, the wet material may harden and interfere with further use of the equipment.